Hate That I Love You
by Heartbrokenhalo
Summary: AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. But there's one thing Lucas and Haley hate each other!
1. Meeting The Families

I Hate You, I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Even though I wish I did.

Couples: Lucas/Haley

AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. Both families agree on the decison. But theres on thing they didn't expect when Haley and Lucas meet. They hate each other!

Chapter One: Meeting the Families

Haley walked through the door of her home as Rosa greets her. "Miss.Haley. It's a pleasure to see you home safety. How was your day?" She asks Haley. Haley gently smiled at her. She always had a soft heart for the maid. Rosa had been with her family ever since she could remember. She was practically family. "Oh it was school you know. Just a normal day." She told her.

"Well your parents will be home soon and dinner is at five sharp. Don't forget this time." She winked at Haley as she walked away. Haley ran a hand through her hair. Then she did remember the time she was almost late for dinner. Luckily, she had Rosa on her side. She helped Haley giving her a reason to be late. Even though Haley couldn't remember the reason she was happy that she did that for her. Haley walked up the stairs to her bedroom and walked into her room and then leaned against her door as she closed it.

'Ah, it was so good to be home.'Haley though. She walked over to her stereo and turned on the radio to her favorite song. "I Shall Believe" By Sheryl Crow. She then walked over to her bed and layed down when she got a phone call. She looked at her ID caller to see that it was Brooke.

"Hey Tigger" She answered. "TUTOR GIRL!" She screamed in Haley's ear. "Why aren't you here at the party girlie!" She said. "Oh Brooke, I totally forgot. I haven't even told my mom yet." Haley told Brooke. "Well get your ass downstairs and tell your mom. Then get down here NOW!" She said hanging up. Haley gently shaked her head. Just like Brooke, you have to love her.

Haley walked down the stairs of her home when she ran into her Mom and her Dad. Lydia and Jimmy James. They are supposed version of the perfect parents. They raised so many children and now they were down to their baby girl. "Oh Hey Mom, Hey Dad." She said hugging them. "Did you have a good business trip?" She asked them.

They both nodded. "Yes, it was wonderful sweetie." Her mom said kissing her forehead. "But we missed you." Her Dad told her. "So where are you going in such a hurry hun?" Lydia asked her. "Oh Mom, I was just going to ask you if it was okay if I go with Brooke to a party?" She asked with her gentlest smile. "Of course honey. Just be back by curfew okay." She told Haley. "Thank you." She said running out the door.

Lydia turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy, how are we going to tell her?" She asked him. "Tell her that we are going poor. I don't know Lydia. But we need to go over to Karen's Diner now. Dan and I, maybe we can work out an arrangement of some sort. Maybe they can help." He told her as he held out the door for her. Little did they know that they would be working out an arrangement with their kids.

Lucas walked into his Mom's diner looking around for his Mom when he saw Deb. They have known Deb for a long time and now she was married to his Uncle Keith. He thought they were cute together. He was just glad that his Uncle was finally happy. "Hey Deb, have you seen my Mom or my Dad?" He asked her. "Yeah, they are in the back sweetie. Do you want anything?" She asked him.

"Yeah, actually a black coffee to go would be great." He told her as he walked into the back where Karen's office was. He knocked on the door to see Karen and Dan in mid discussion. "Oh hey. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked them with a slight smile. Karen smiled up at him. "No, come in Lucas." She told him as she stood up and gave him a hug. "So what brings you here son?" Dan asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Nathan and I are going to a party tonight. And we probably won't be home early. So we just wanted to tell you not to wait up. Or if we don't come home we might be staying with Skills." He told them. "Okay son. We will be with the James tonight if you need us. You know who to call. Have a good time son." Dan told his son.

"Okay Thanks." Lucas said walking out the door then picking up the coffee that Deb made him and then walked out the door and saw his brother standing there. "Hey Man." Nathan said to him putting his hand on his back. "So you ready for this party?" Asked Nathan. "Hell yes. Let's get the hell out of here!" They laughed as Nathan and Lucas walked away.

"Tutor-Girl!" Haley heard Brooke scream behind her. Haley turned around and gave Brooke a big hug. "Umm...it's so good to be out of the house." Haley told Brooke. "I bet it is. Come on girlie, let's get this party started!" Brooke said as they walked into the house and went into the kitchen. "What do you want hun?" Brooke asked Haley. "Just get me a beer." She told Brooke.

Haley started to look around the party. Not for anyone particular. She pretty much saw the usual. Everyone from school was pretty much here. The preps, the jocks, the Prom Queens, and the Geeks. Wow, this was pretty interesting. But she planned to have fun tonight and nobody was going to ruin it. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw a specific person. Brooke saw the frown.

"Haley, what's with the frown?" She asked her supporting Haley's back. "You look like your going to faint." She told her."Why didn't you tell me that he was going to be here?" She asked Brooke turning to her. "Who he?" She asked Haley confused. "HE! The he, Brooke! The one that I despise and I hate him so bad that he just needs to die like now!" She told her quietly. Brooke looked around the room and finally saw the guy that Haley was talking about. Lucas Scott. Oh Hell was about to Break Loose' was Brooke's lastest thought.

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

**Next chapter: The Parents Talk, Hell breaks loose between Haley and Lucas!**


	2. The Rage of Teenagers

Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Even though I wish I did.

Couples: Lucas/Haley

AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. Both families agree on the decison. But theres on thing they didn't expect when Haley and Lucas meet. They hate each other!

**Liasonsupercouple: Aww, Thank you so much for the review! Well, they hate each other...well you just have to see why they hate each other in the future. Trust me, it will be soon!**

**RedMagic: Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you love the families and love Baley. You will definitely be getting more Baley scenes as the story goes on. It seems like everyone is really curious why Lucas and Hales hate each other? I guess you will just have to wait and see?!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rage of Teenagers

Lydia and Jimmy walked into the back of Karen's cafe both were very nervous. How were they supposed to tell some of their best friends that they could possibly not have enough money to feed their only daughter? Everything was gone from them, they didn't know how they were going to make it through the next day much less the next week or even the next month. They couldn't even think of themselves, all they thought about it Haley and her safety and her health.

Then they heard Karen's voice through the back. "Jimmy! Lydia! We are in the office, come on in!" They heard her scream then giggle. That was so like Karen, they didn't know how Dan did it. But he was sure a lucky guy. It seemed like he had everything that he ever dreamed on having.

They walked through the office. Lydia hugging Dan as Karen hugged Jimmy. "Oh Lydia, it's so good to see you!" Karen said embracing her in a hug. "We missed you guys so much and I can only imagine how much Haley missed you!" She said with a slight smile. She couldn't help but notice how her friends' smiles had turn into frowns. Then all of the sudden, she sees Lydia burst into tears as she walks into Jimmy's arms. "Hey, it's going to be okay sweetie. I promise." He said kissing her forehead.

Dan and Karen looked at each other in confusion when Dan spoke up. "Jimmy, what's going on here?"He asked him as he walked up to his old friend. "Is everything okay?" He asked once again. Jimmy stared up at Dan, just shaking his head. "No, Dan. Nothing is okay anymore. That's actually what we came here to talk about." He said rubbing Lydia's back. Dan and Karen then looked at each other once again deciding that it was best that Jimmy and Dan talked alone.

"Hey Lydia, let's get you some tea okay." Karen said wrapping her arm around Lydia and leading her back into the diner. Jimmy rubbed his face to get rid of some of the tears that seemed to be lifting in his eyes. He then looked as Dan handed him a glass of Brandy. "Here take this. It might help the pain." Dan told Jimmy as he saw Jimmy take the drink in one big gulp. "So you going to tell me what's wrong here?" Dan asked him as he looked at Jimmy concerned.

"Lydia and I had to file bankruptcy, Dan." Jimmy said coldly. "We are in so much debt right now and we can't get out. But that isn't the real problem, we don't know how we are going to make it through the next day, the next week, the next day." Jimmy looked up at Dan. "I just don't know what to do, Man. How am I supposed to tell Haley this? How am I supposed to feed my daughter, Dan? I just don't know." He said as he fell into one of the chairs.

Dan sat in one of the chairs beside of him thinking of what he needed to do to help out this poor family. A family that he had known for years. Their little girl didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this at all. Haley was one of the most sweetest girls that you have ever met. She needed someone that would take care of her, someone that would support her...then a thought came to Dan's mind and he finally smiled. "Jimmy, I think I have a solution." He said with a smile.

* * *

Haley's breath caught in her throat as she saw him flirting with that Rachel girl. That stupid asshole who needs to go to hell just wouldn't leave her alone. God, it seemed like he was everywhere that she went. Ever since she could remember, Lucas and her have hated each other. It started when they were five years old and Lucas knocked over her sandcastle when they were at the beach. As they got older, it got even worse.

He had called her the worst names in the book behind her back and spreaded nasty rumors about her. But had even got worse, when she caught him in bed with Peyton while he was in a relationship with Brooke. Her best friend. He had even tried to stop her from telling Brooke about it! What nerve this guy had!

FLASHBACK:

_Haley had driven to Peyton's house to borrow some CD's of hers. She walked up the sidewalk and up to the door, knocking. "Peyton, I know your there! Open the damn door!" Haley screamed. After about five minutes, Haley got tired of waiting. She knew were Peyton kept her key right under the garden pot. She gently lifted it up and found the key._

_Haley then opened the door when she heard load music surrouding the house. "Peyton, I'm coming up!" She screamed as she walked up the stairs to Peyton's bedroom as it was closed as always. She leaned her ear against it, all she could hear was music and moaning. Wait a minute? Moaning? What the Hell?! She barged into the room finding Lucas on top of Peyton naked. "Oh My God." Haley softly spoke when two heads tured to her. _

_To say the least they were shocked. "Umm...I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later, Peyton." She told her as she closed the door and then leaned against the wall. "How am I supposed to tell Brooke?" She said silently to herself. She cursed when she saw Lucas coming out of the bedroom and walking up to her. "What do you want?" She said hastely. _

_He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Haley, please don't tell Brooke. This will destroy her. Please, I'm begging you. Don't tell brooke. I will do anything." He pleaded. Haley took one look at him. "Anything?" She asked as he nodded. She then slapped him across the face. "Grow the fucking hell up then Lucas! I'm telling Brooke!" She said as she ran down the stairs and out the door._

End Flashback

Haley gently wiped the tears from her eyes as she hears the voice behind her. "Well, well, well...look what we have here? Miss Haley Slut James." Lucas smirked. She turned to him. "What the hell do you want from me Lucas? I'm really not in the mood tonight." She told him hoping he wouldn't cause a fight. "Oh since when you aren't in the mood honey?" He said sliding up to me. "I heard you liked it rough." He said as she pushed him away roughly.

"Stay the hell away from me." She saiid hastly as she walked away to go home when Brooke saw her leaving. "Haley, where are going? It just started." She asked me. "I'm going home okay. I can't handle him tonight. I'll talk to you later okay Tigger?" she said. "Okay." Brooke said giving her a hug as Haley walked away.

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


	3. The Arrangement

Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Even though I wish I did.

Couples: Lucas/Haley

AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. Both families agree on the decison. But theres on thing they didn't expect when Haley and Lucas meet. They hate each other!

**RedMagic: Thank you for another great review. Yes, I had to make Dan nice to Haley. I just love their moments together. They are so adorkable! Yes, adorkable is my new word! Don't worry, your not reading too much into Laley. Their is definite LUST between them. That's never been there problem, they just really really hate each other!**

**breathe-in3: Hey! Thanks for a great review! Yes, Lucas is definitely an ass, I just had to have Haley slap him. I thought it was a nice touch.**

**Liasonsupercouple: I know, right? Some freaky crap going on! But about Lucas secretly being in love with Haley, why don't you tell me? I still haven't figured it out yet. :P. Don't worry, it will happen eventually.**

**othgirl2010: Thank you for the review!**

**ArTeMuS09 Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it! Don't worry, Peyton will be coming in the next couple chapters!**

**Authors Note: Okay, now your probably wondering why I'm doing a lot of these chapters today. Well two things actually, I really getting into this story and I have Exams next week. Ugh. Wish me luck. Enjoy this next chapter, I know I did!**

**Chapter 3: The Arrangement**

* * *

Haley walked into her room slamming the door behind her. How could that stupid Lucas Scott get to her like this? He just knew every way to get under her skin very deep. The bad thing was she was going to be stuck with him forever. Their parents were best friends and they had always tried to have Haley and Lucas friends. But they never did, there was something between Lucas and Haley that would never let them.

She walked over to her stereo and turned it up and then had to turn it back down as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Haley called when Brooke walked through the door. Brooke gave her a slight smile then wrapped her in a hug. "Brooke, why does he have to keep torturing me like this? It's not like I ever did anything to hurt him." Haley told her feeling the tears run down her face.

"Hey...Hey...these tears aren't worth it. He's definitely not worth it." Brooke said wiping Haley's tears. "I don't know sweetie. It seems like you and Lucas have hated each other for as long as I can remember. It's just the way it is. I just wish it would stop for your sake. I hate it when I see him tear you apart like this." She said strokely Haley's hair.

"I know, Tigger. I just there was a way I could fix it but I can't. I'm just going to have to get use to it. I don't know." She said wiping her tears. "Hey...how about we go down and raid the fridgerator for some ice cream. I bet there is Mint Chocolate Chip in there. Your favortite." Teased Brooke. Haley gently smiled at her and took Brookes hand. "Let's go." She said smiling and running down the stairs with Brooke.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were now at the Rivercourt shooting some hoops but nothing seemed to break the silence between them. "Lucas...what was that about tonight?" Nathan finally asked Lucas. "What do you mean, man?" Lucas said taking a drink of his water bottle. "With Haley. You intentally hurt her tonight. Do you really hate her that much?"Nathan asked.

"Right to serious stuff right, Little Brother." Lucas smirked. "Yeah, I hate that girl. I don't know what it is. It is just greatest feeling in the world when I get under her skin." He told Nathan and Nathan frowned. What was his older brother getting into? "Lucas, just don't do anything that your going to regret okay. Espcially with Haley, she's really a nice girl once you get to know her. Can't you at least give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"Sorry, no can do little brother. That's just between me and Haley. I think we will forever hate each other you know. But I can try to lean back a little on the torture, Nate." He smiled.

* * *

"Jimmy, I think I have a solution." Jimmy heard Dan say. Jimmy looked at his frend carefully, what did he have in mind now? "Really? Okay let's hear it." Jimmy said sitting up in his chair.

"I think we should have Haley and Lucas get married." Jimmy nearly jumped right out of his seat. "What?!" Jimmy said in shock. "Just hear me out Jimmy." Dan smiled. "Haley and Lucas get married, an arranged marriage. Lucas will be able to take care of here while you and Lydia get back on your feet again. And when you are back on your feet, Haley and Lucas can get an annullment at any time afterwards unless they fall in love." Dan smiled at him.

Jimmy thought about it for awhile. Lucas and Haley married? Could that actually work? "Do you really think that Haley and Lucas will actually agree to it?" Jimmy asked his friend. "Well they will if they know what's good for them. If they don't, I guess we just have to force them into it you know. You have to do what's best for your family, Jimmy." Said Dan.

"So how about it Jimmy? Do you agree?" Dan asked him standing up. Jimmy looked at his best friend and then stood up and shook Dan's hand. "We have a deal." Jimmy told him with a smile.

**So what do you think? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: Haley and Lucas find out about their arranged marriage!**


	4. The Discovery

Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Even though I wish I did.

Couples: Lucas/Haley

AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. Both families agree on the decison. But theres on thing they didn't expect when Haley and Lucas meet. They hate each other!

**Breathe-in3: Thanks for another great review! It was wonderful! You always make me feel better! Hehe, Yes Lucas is quite an ass in this. But he does have a cute ass though. (Don't tell Haley I said that!) Yes to say the least Haley is going to be mad. You will see her reaction in one moment.**

**Liasonsupercouple: Haley is definitely going to flip! Better get ready! **

**ESLgirl: Thanks for the tip, hun.**

**RedMagic: Hey sweetie! Yes, I am having a Brooke pairing but I'm not going to give it away quite yet. I promise I will evenutally. I will even call it the Brooke Chapter. That should be intersting. Yes, we are having a Naley friendship. I must have my Naley friendship.Dan is just trying to help out his friend, trust me this Dan is nothing like the Dan on the show. Peyton is definitely going to be a problem on here. Hint: She tries hurting Haley! Opps...shouldn't of told you that! Don't tell anyone!**

**Brooke6404: Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

**ArTeMuS09: Yes, it is definitely getting interesting!**

**flamingrose: Don't worry, I am as we speak! Hehe.**

**A/N Hey Guys! I'm sorry, I didn't update earlier but I was in the hospital. So here's the chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Four: The Discovery

Haley paced the room as Rosa looked at her confused. Haley looked at her with an sincere smile. "I'm sorry Rosa. I'm just nervous. Did they say anything about what this was about?" Haley asked her.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Haley. They just told me to tell you that they were having the Scotts over and you needed to look modest." She replied as she smiled a soft smile over at Haley. Rosa had always been a good friend to the James. And a second mom to Haley.

"So the Scotts are coming over?" Haley smiled over at her. "Oh good. I will be able to spend some time with Nathan." Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Oh great. That means Lucas will be here." Haley shaked her head in disgust.

"Oh come on Haley, you know you are in love with that boy." She heard Brooke smirk behind her. Brooke had always saw the passionate anger between Lucas and Haley but she knew that they would never admit it to each other. Of course she could never tell Haley because she would kick her ass.

Haley turned to Brooke and sent her way a glare. "Brookie. I love you sweetie, but believe me that is the last thing I would be doing with that boy." She glared at her again.

"Oh you know I'm kidding Tutorgirl." She told her. "Come on you need to lossen up. Or Lucas will be definitely take advantage of you. You remember what he did the other night?" She asked her.

"Oh believe me. I'm still trying to forget that." Haley frowns as Brooke walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." She says pulling away when she hears the doorbell. Haley gulped then Brooke looked at her with concern and rubbed her back for support. "You'll be okay, I promise. I'm here for support okay." Then enters Nathan and Lucas.

Haley smiled at Nathan and placed a fake smile towards Lucas. "Hey Nathan." She glared in Lucas direction. "Lucas." She smiled.

Nathan gently smiled at Haley and then saw Brooke. 'Damn, she's so hot.' Nathan thought. Nathan has had feelings for Brooke which he only told Haley about. Haley told him to go for it but he wasn't so sure. He thought Brooke deserved so much better then him. "Hey Brooke, Hey Haley." He gulped as he looked up and down Brooke. Damn, he was going to get himself in trouble here.

Brooke smiled as she saw Nathan. She had also had feelings for Nathan but they never have told each other yet. Hopefully someday she would get her chance. "Hey Nathan." She walks up and hugs him. "Well, let's leave these lovebirds alone." She said as she received a glare from Haley and took Nathan by the arm and they walked out of the room out into the garden.

Lucas smirked over at Haley as he sat down on the couch across from her. "Well...well...it looks like it's just the two of us in till our parents get here. What shall we do with the time?" He smiled over at her.

"How about I ignore you until I am made to talk to you? How's that?"

"Aww...come on Haley. You know you want to talk to me. There has to be something you want to ask me." He said to her.

"Actually, there is one thing." She smiled in his direction. "Why are we here? I mean why did our parents have a meeting and it involves the two of us." She asked him.

"That's a really good question but I don't even know the answer. I mean you aren't pregnant are you?" He smirked at her.

Her response was to hit him with a pillow. "You jackass! No, I'm not pregnant! What are you a freakin idiot!" She yelled at him.

"Wow, it looks like I hit another nerve. What you going to do hit me with another pillow?" He smirked at her when he heard a voice behind him. His face paled as he saw his father and Mr. James. Oh he was a dead man now. He looked over at Haley and saw the smirk on her face. Yes, he was definitely a dead man now.

"Children, could you stop for at least five minutes so we can get down to business?" Jimmy said as he went to sit down by Haley and Dan went to sit down by Lucas. Haley and Lucas both nodded. "Okay good. Now, let's get started." Jimmy nodded over at Dan.

"Okay. Lucas as the oldest brother of this family. I look to you to take care of your family and now you finally have a responsiblity to your family. There are no ifs, buts, or whatevers about it either. Do you understand me?" Dan looked over at his son.

"Yes, Sir." Lucas nodded at Dan. "But I don't understand something? What does this have to do with Haley?" He asked Dan.

"Well Son, that's a very good question. Haley is going to become part of our family very shortly." Dan smiled.

Haley looked at her father very confused. "What?!" She said shocked. "What does he mean, Dad? Am I going to be adopted by the Scotts? Is something wrong with Mom or you?"

Jimmy shook his head at her. "No, sweetie. It's nothing like that. You are still going to be apart of our family always, but you are joining the Scott family. Dan and I made a business arrangement and now both of you must agree to it." Jimmy said as he put a protective hand on Haley's shoulder.

"An Business arrangement? What kind of business arrangement?" asked Lucas.

"Well Son, you and Haley will be getting married." Dan replied with a smile.

"WHAT?!?!" Haley and Lucas screamed at the same time.

"Noo...no...no...Dad tell him he's wrong. No, that wrong. Right Dad?" She pleadly looks in her Dad's eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But it's true. You and Lucas will be married a week from today." Replied Jimmy. Lucas and Haley then looked at each other. Both of them looked like they were about to be put on there death bed. This couldn't be happening!


	5. Compromising

Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Even though I wish I did.

Couples: Lucas/Haley

AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. Both families agree on the decison. But theres on thing they didn't expect when Haley and Lucas meet. They hate each other!

Chapter 5: Compromising

Lucas walked over and sat next to Haley. They were both in shock. They were to be married in one week. How was this supposed to work? They hated each other. How were they supposed to spend a lifetime together? "Hey Haley..."He began to say.

She turned to look at him. "Yeah." She softly said.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Yeah, me too."She said, her eyes filling up with tears. "You know, I always figured when I got married I would be in love." She said looking up. "Lucas, we can barely stand each other. How are we going to be able to handle this?"She asked him.

Lucas looked in her tear-filled eyes and gently wiped the tears from her eyes and took her hands in his. "Look Haley, it seems like we are stuck in this situation. So maybe we should set aside our differences. I mean w are going to be together till death do us part. Your going to be the mother of my children. So how about we call a truce?" He asks her.

Haley gently smiled at him and held her hand out to him shaking his hand. "Truce." She told him as he took her in his arms. He heard the sobs against his shoulder. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"Haley." He said taking her face in his hands wiping her tears once again. "I promise, I'm going to take care of you. I promise." He said huskily a breath away from her lips. They both leaned for a kiss when they hear laughter from the other room coming towards them. They quickly pulled apart.

Haley was about to say something when Lucas put his finget to her soft lips. "Shss...we will talk about it later." He told her as Brooke and Nathan enter the room.

"So you guys haven't killed each other yet? That's a surprise." Nathan joked when he sees Lucas serious face. "Luke, what's going on man?"He asked.

Brooke saw Haley's pale face and her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Hales? What's wrong hun?" She asked Haley.

Haley and Lucas turned to each other when Lucas reached for Haley's hand and he pulled her up from the couch. Haley weakly smiled at Lucas and they walked over to Brooke and Nathan. Haley started to speak. "Well you guys know that our parents wanted to talk to Lucas and I today about something important." At there nod, she continued. "It turns out it was something very unexpected." Haley looked at Lucas.

"Haley and I are to be married a week from today." Lucas told them as both Brooke and Nathan's jaws dropped down to the floor.

"What!" Brooke screamed. "What do you mean! You guys are getting married?!" She turned to Haley. "Tutor girl, is this true?" She asked her.

Haley nodded at her. "Yes, Tigger." She told her. "It's an arranged marriage. We have to plan this big wedding all in a week." She told them.

Brooke gulped. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you out of here." She told Haley as she hugged her then pulled away.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the car." She told Brooke as Brooke and Nathan walked out of the room to give Haley and Lucas some privacy.

Haley looked around for her jacket when she saw Lucas held it in his arms. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Here let me help you." Lucas said as she helped Haley into her warm jacket. Once he helped her in it, he turned her around. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her.

She nodded."Tomorrow." she said as she turned around and went to go out the door when she went to Lucas again. She hugged him and then kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything, Luke." She smiled then went out the door.

Nathan came back through the door a few minutes later. "You okay, man?" He asked Lucas.

"Not right now, but I will be." Lucas smiled.


	6. Will you marry me?

Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Even though I wish I did.

Couples: Lucas/Haley

AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. Both families agree on the decison. But theres on thing they didn't expect when Haley and Lucas meet. They hate each other!

**Nikki-4: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you liked it!**

**preenad: Thank you for your review! Lol about Nathan. Gotta love him!**

**Liasonsupercouple: Lol. He might be. We will just have to wait and see won't we?**

**Ellie CameronDB: Aww, thanks for that review!**

**OneTreeHillWrestilingFan: Thank you for the review! Glad you like it!**

**breathe-in3: Aww, Mariah! Thanks for your awesome review as always! I think you will really really like this chapter coming up!**

**RedMagic: Thanks for your awesome review! They are too sweet! Hehe**

**romance in the rain: Thanks for your review hun!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I feel so bad for putting this up so late! My life got hectic and I had to deal with stupid writer's block! I promise it is worth the wait!**

**Chapter 6: Will you marry me?**

It was during the night in the James House and everyone was asleep except for one person. Haley wasn't able to sleep. She just didn't know what to do. She hopped out of bed and went to the window looking out at the moon. She picked up her cell up and dialed a number.

"Hello?" was groggily recieved on the other line by Brooke.

"Tigger." Haley said quietly. "I really need you."

Brooke quickly sat up in bed. "Hales, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can go through with this." Haley replied.

"Hey...I know you can. Your one of the the strongest people I know." She told her.

Haley took a deep breath. "But what about Lucas?" She asked.

"Oh Haley. Let me handle this jackass okay. Maybe I can actually knock some sense into the guy." Brooke laughed.

"Only you, Brookie." Haley laughed.

"That's right. When do you have to see him again?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Ugh. We have to go over some wedding plans and we have to look for an apartment." She replied.

"Well how about you let me and Nathan handle the wedding plans and you guys can go look for an apartment. Please...Haley...Please!" Brooke begged.

"Fine, Brooke. But are you sure you aren't doing it because of selfish reasons?" Haley smirks over the phone.

"Yes, I'm doing it because of selfish reasons, Hales. You and I both know Nathan Scott is a total hottie." Brooke told her.

Haley rolled her eyes at her. "Okay. Bye Brooke." She said hanging up. She went to her bed then got under the covers. "I'm marrying Lucas Scott." She said quietly before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Lucas was shooting hoops with his door hoop thinking about what had happened during the middle of the day. Everything was just a whole mess. How in the world was he supposed to marry a woman that hated him? He was just going to have to change her mind. He thought as his brother comes into the room.

"So you ready for this?" Nathan asked.

"Ready for what? Ready for me to beat your ass?" Lucas laughed.

"Haha. Like that would ever happen. But no, I mean your marriage with Haley thing." Nathan told him.

"Man, I don't know. Haley and I practically hate each other."

Nathan smirked. "Yeah man, I know. What is that whole hatred thing about anyways? I mean when did this whole thing start up?" He asked.

Lucas smile quickly turned into a frown. "She caught me with Peyton when I was with Brooke." He told Nathan as he though about that night. "What a mistake that was. Let's just say that she didn't take it very well you know."

"Ouch. No wonder, she hates you." Nathan replied. "But you don't hate her do you?" Nathan found himself asking.

"Nah, I don't hate her." He said with a smile. "She's just fun to tease around with.Gotta love that girl you know." Lucas told him.

"Well maybe if you stopped teasing her and actually spent sometime with her. You might find something you like. You never know man." Nathan said as he was about to walk out the door.

"Hey Nathan..." Lucas called.

"Yeah?" Nathan turned around.

"Thank you." Lucas said as he watched his little brother walk out the door and shut it behind him. Lucas walked over to his bed and layed on it. "I'm marrying Haley James." He said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Haley went into Karen's Cafe the next morning and went up to the front counter. "Hey Karen, can I get a cup of black coffee please?" She asked.

Karen turned to the girl that she had known ever since Haley was a little girl. "Sure sweetie. Want me to call Lucas down here for you?" She asked.

She smiled softly as the woman poured her cup of coffee. "That would be great." Haley replied.

Karen went to the back of the care and called for Lucas then went back to Haley. "He'll be down in a sec, Haley." She said as Lucas came down in his polo brown t-shirt and jeans. He started to look at Haley in her dark blue jeans and her black and red layered black blouse.'She's beautiful.' he thought. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Hey Haley, you ready to get out of here?" He asked her.

"Sure, let's go." She said as they went out the door together. They looked around for an apartment for hours on end when they finally found the one. They eneded up at Haley's doorstep by the end of the night.

"I had a great time tonight." Haley said. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait Haley." Lucas called putting his hand on her shoulder. " I have something for you."

"Oh, of course." Haley was shocked at this. Lucas had actually got her something?

Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box which revealed a beautiful diamond ring. "I know this is just supposed to be a business relationship but I think we could make this real." He said as he took the ring and took her hand then slipped in onto her finger. "So Haley Elizabeth James, would you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked her.

Haley looked up at him with watery eyes. "But what about Peyton?" She found herself asking.

"Peyton isn't important to me. That night was the last time I saw her. I was so upset with myself for hurting Brooke and most importantly you. I never meant to hurt you." He looked at her with his crystal eyes.

"Lucas... Of Course, I will marry you." She told him.

He in turn smiled and picked her up in his arms then spinned her around. Then set her down on the ground. "That's great." He replied. "I will see you tomorrow at the alter, my princess bride." He kissed her forehead then walked away.

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Only Hope

I Hate You, I Love You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Even though I wish I did.

Couples: Lucas/Haley

AU: Lucas Scott and Haley James both come from rich families but when the James family seems to be downfalling to Scott family offers to help. BUT on one condition, their son Lucas will marry Haley. Both families agree on the decison. But theres on thing they didn't expect when Haley and Lucas meet. They hate each other!

**RedDragen: Thanks for your support, hun! I hope you keep reading!**

**Drama4zashley: Nathan is totally hot! LOL! Keep reading!**

**Jaunary-21: Thanks for the review!**

**preenad: Hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**Brooke6404: Thanks so much for the review!**

**Nikki-4: Hehe. You will just have to wait and see what happens at the wedding **

**breathe-in3: Hey Mariah! Hehe. I know I cried and I was practically bawling my eyes out!**

**Liasonsupercouple: Thanks for the support! I'm glad you've liked it so far!**

**romanceintherain: Thank you so much for the review!**

**RedMagic: Yup, I updated. LOL.I do have a Brooke and she is hilarous. LOL. You know I love my Laley. Laley Love Rocks!**

Now, on with the story! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Only Hope

Haley gently opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her first thought was, 'I'm getting married today.' she thought to herself. She still couldn't believe this was happening so fast. She looked over at her suitcase packed with all her things. The boxes around the room. She was getting married to Lucas Scott and there was nothing that no one could do to stop her from doing so. She was going to do what her family needed her to do. Haley had no choice in the matter. She always made her family proud of her and today is that what she was doing.

But how was she supposed to live with a man like Lucas Scott? They were complete opposites. Maybe she could handle being married to Nathan but not Lucas. Lucas was a partier and he drank a lot. And sometimes he was just plain mean and a jerk who deserved to be taught a lesson. She layed back down and threw the blanket back on top of her. Maybe if she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Maybe, just maybe today wouldn't have to happen.

But that was thrown out of the window, when Brooke bubbly entered the room. "Tutorgirl! It's time to wake up and become Tutorwife!" Brooke shouted pulling the covers off of Haley.

"I don't want to get up!" Haley mumbled pulling the covers back up.

"Oh come on, Haley. You just get through this day and then you can have Lucas all to yourself." Brooke teased Haley.

Haley glared at Brooke." That was so not funny. But I'm up okay." She said getting out of bed.

"Okay, Good. Now go into the bathroom. There is already a hot steaming bath waiting for you. Then we shall get you all dolled up for Lucas. He is waiting for his beautiful bride as we speak."

Haley glared at Brooke once again and Brooke put her hands up in warning. "Hey girlie. Don't mess with me, your the one that has to walk down the isle in two hours." Brooke told Haley.

"Two hours?" Haley looked up at Brooke. "Oh shit. I have to get ready!" Haley screamed running into the bathroom.

"Okay hurry up, Tutor girl. We have to be at the church in a hour." Brooke laughed.

* * *

To say the least, Lucas was a mess. He was standing at the alter, pacing back and forward. Nathan thought that Lucas was going to go insane. He was nervous about marrying Haley because he thought that it could be someone that he could actually fall for. He didn't know what was going to happen and he was a little afraid to find out what could happen between him and Haley. Of course, there was nothing that he could do now. Nathan walked up to Lucas and tapped him on his shoulder. 

"You ready for this man?" Nathan asked Lucas.

Lucas shooked his head. "No, man. But I guess I better be." He decided to change the subject. "You and Brooke did an amazing job on this place. Thank you." He told him.

"Ah, it was no problem, man. I will do anything to spend time with Brooke." Nathan smiled.

Lucas chuckled. "How is it going with Brooke?" He asked.

"It's been doing really good. I really like Brooke man." Nathan told him as the Preist walked over to them.

"Lucas, are you ready?" He asked. Lucas just nodded at him and stood up at the alter as a soft melody started to play then everyone started to seat down in their seats when both Brooke and Bevin walked down in their skye blue dresses. Brooke gently smiled at Lucas and Nathan as she passed them and stood at the alter. Lucas looked up as another soft and familar melody started to play and everyone stood.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only be Yours I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the songs of the stars_

_of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

When Lucas saw Haley for the first time. It was like his heart stopped just because of how radiant she looked with the sunshine in her eyes. Her dress was a white strapless gown that absolutely took Lucas' breath away. Lucas knew that Haley was beautiful but right now, right in this moment. She couldn't of looked more gorgeous. Haley and Jimmy finally made it to where Lucas was. Lucas gently smiled at Haley as she did the same with him.

"Dearly Beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of God, to join Lucas Scott and Haley James , in holy marriage; which is instituted of God, regulated by His commandments, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and to be hold in honor among all men. Let us therefore reverently remember that God has established and sanctified marriage, for the welfare and happiness of mankind. Our Savior has declared that a man shall leave his father and his mother and cleave unto his wife.

By His apostles, He has instructed those who enter into this relation to cherish a mutual esteem and love; to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses; and to comfort each other in sickness, trouble, and sorrow; in honesty and industry to provide for each other, and for their household, in temporal things; to pray for and encourage each other in things which pertain to God; and to live together as the heirs of the grace of life." The Priest spoke of.

It was quiet till the Priest finally spoke up. " Who gives this woman to this man?" He asks.

"Her Mother and I do." Jimmy spoke lightly as he lifted Haley's veil and gently kissed her cheek and went to sit down next to his wife. Then all guests had been seated.

"This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife." The Priest said.

Haley took the first vows."I, Haley, take you, Lucas, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." She said gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

Then Lucas spoke." I, Lucas, take you, Haley, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." He said as he squeezed Haley's hands.

The priest spoke once again. "The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

Lucas placed the ring on Haley's finger. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

Then Haley placed the ring on Lucas' finger. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

The priest spoke for the last time. "Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of North Carolina, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Lucas and Haley gently looked into each others eyes getting lost very quickly. This was it and they were married. Lucas gently caressed the side of Haley's face as she closed her eyes and he kissed her very gently on the lips and then they seperated.

**Tell me what you think?**

** Music by Mandy Moore "Only Hope"  
**


End file.
